


One Year

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one year living with your best friend, Michael. But one night, he walks in on a sight, but doesn't quite act normally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. I hope you like. Ya know I like comments and kudos. Just saying.  
> xxx

One year. Nothing much, but one entire year spent living with Michael Jones, your best friend. To be quite honest, you didn’t think you would make it past six months. You went out and got a bottle of wine for the occasion. The cork popped out and you and he cheered as it hit the roof, definitely leaving a mark.

Together you battle in Halo while drinking some bevvs. You weren’t a heavy drinker and felt uncomfortable around people that were, so for your sake, Michael didn’t get completely drunk, just a tad buzzed. That night, while versing him in the promised final game, he seemed a lot different. When you shivered slightly as the night cooled down, he jumped up, saying he was getting another drink. He came back with a blanket from your bed, but no drink. He placed it on top of you, saying ‘Here asshole, you seemed cold, wouldn’t want you to freeze, have rent to pay.” You looked up at him and he was smiling his fucking adorable smile, dimples and all. You blushed and continued to focus on the game. After 4 hours of playing multiple games, you decided to call it a night. He agreed.

“God.” You said, looking at the clock “It’s nearly one.” He yawned, stretching up his tattooed arms, showing his v-line as he did. You bit your lip, avoiding looking at it. He switched off the Xbox and you grabbed the plates of left over pizza, taking them to the kitchen .You exchanged good nights, getting ready to hop into bed. 

“Oh and don’t forget that date with Jess tomorrow!” You say, grinning at his grimace. Ever since you two had become close, you had been trying to set him up with one of your friends, anyone. He had been with several of your friends, all ending in them cutting off communication between them and you and Michael. You didn’t really care, you knew Michael wasn’t great showing many emotions besides angry, which he portrayed weekly on his segment ‘Rage Quit’ at yours and his job, Rooster Teeth. You worked as a kind of manager for Achievement Hunter, organizing things for them to do and working at the online store. You got hired one year after Michael and you met, according to Geoff you 'wouldn’t fuck off so why not just hire you.’ Plus you were good with that kind of managing thing.

Michael poked you the middle finger at you mentioning Jess. The first date didn’t go well. He always just went home and to bed. You didn’t ever question it, and you two eventually just laughed off the shitty dates. Michael strolled off to his room and you to yours.   
\--------------  
The bedding around you was hot and you just kicked it off you. You weren’t sure why it was so hot, considering two hours ago, you were freezing. You had got to sleep at around 1:15 and, according to the digital alarm clock set up on the bedside table, it was now 3:30. You had woke up at 3:20 to a sudden bang on the wall. Taking it as nothing, you just decided to go back to sleep, but every time you shut your eyes, your mind was filled with random shit you didn’t need to think about. It was clear you weren’t getting a wink of sleep. Bad enough you weren’t sleeping and now the air seem to have thickened, making your small room incredibly stuffy and hot.

You just decided that, fuck it, you would chuck off the Rage Quit shirt and pajama bottoms you were wearing and just wear your bra and panties. You were wearing your blue satin bra with matching panties. Lucky no one would see this little number. Lying back down on your winciette sheets, you feel the sweat build up again. Fuck. This was not better. 

Sighing, you pad across your floor towards the door, opening it slowly, as not to make a sound. Walking past Michael’s door you hear soft grunts. Assuming they were snores, you continue your venture to the kitchen. Upon opening the door, you pour yourself a glass of water from the jug in the fridge. Slowly you chug it down, feeling a lot cooler and refreshed. As you rinse the cup, you bend down to open dishwasher. With ass in air, you hear an audible gasp from behind you. You don’t want to turn around. You know who it is. Who else would it fucking be? You sigh and stand straight still not turning around, giving him the chance to run, forget about it and maybe you two could laugh about it in the morning. No movement. You sigh again and turn around to a stunned Michael. You were about to open your mouth to talk when you saw what he was wearing. You knew for a fact that he slept in pajamas but there he was, standing there in tight boxers and an old shirt, outstanding erection in his pants. You were going to just run but instead you smirk

“Someone had a good dream I see.” You remark, nodding at the erection. I see a blush form on his cheeks.  
“I, uh, actually never fell asleep…” It was my turn to blush. We both stood still for a moment before Michael groaned.   
“I’m fucking sorry, I didn’t realize you were out here…” He looked down, blushing furiously. You giggled.   
“I guess its fine. I mean, we have known each other for what? Four years. You’re my best friend. It’s fine.” He looked up at you, staring into your eyes.   
“(Y/N). Does this make you uncomfortable?” He took a step closer to you, so he was in touching distance. You shook your head, confused. He took another step closer and grabbed your face, pulling you in for a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he left his hand on your cheek.  
“How about that?” He whispered seductively in your ear. You shivered at the feeling of contact on your skin, before shaking your head and kissing him once again. You felt him grin against your kiss, finally getting what he had wanted for the last four years of his life. You.   
Picking you up by your ass, he took you into your bedroom, figuring it would be cleaner. He set you down on your bed and took off his shirt. You marveled at his toned body and tattoos. You remind yourself to look at them later, for now there are more important things to be done. You realize he was just standing in front of you, with a stupid grin on his face.   
“Your turn.” He chuckles as you sigh, popping off your bra. He stops when he sees your breasts. Damn, this guy was sex deprived. But, to not make it unfair, he pulled down his boxers. Your mouth dropped as you saw the size of his large member. You knew it was big but, damn, that was really huge. You could only say one thing.  
“Fuck.” You breathe. He signals towards you, and you pulled down your panties. Both of you were now fully naked. He didn’t move for a second, marveling at your body, but when he did, he advanced forward, placing delicate kisses on your breasts. You let out a soft moan and stare up at the white ceiling. He senses you enjoy it and begins to get a bit rougher, making you moan out louder. He pushes you backwards onto the bed and as he crawls on top of you, his phone starts playing the classic ringtone for guess who?  
“What the fuck do you want Gavin?” He looks to my clock “Its 4 am.”   
You hear a bumble in the background and you chuckle as Michael groans, his hand to his face.  
“Right, no, okay. No, I’m not picking your drunk ass up, catch a cab. No, I have a feeling I won’t be at work early tomorrow, I can’t tell Geoff…” He looks over his shoulder at you, winking, causing you to blush.   
“No, (Y/N) isn’t coming in early either. Why don’t you just get Meg?” You here a higher pitched yell. Assuming it was Meg, you laugh. Michael groans.  
“Sort your own shit out Gav, I’m kinda busy.” With a high pitch squawk from the other end, Michael hung up the phone. “Back to business.” He smiled, crawling back in for a kiss. His kisses slowly made their way down your stomach, to your lips. He began to blow on them, causing you to whine, needing friction. He took it as that, and put his entire face in, causing you to scream out, biting the back of your hand. He grins as you reach down to remove his glasses, the glass cold against you. You giggle as you put them on your eyes, seeing how blind he really was. Looking up, he laughed loudly into your vagina, bringing you back to earth, moaning loudly and feeling your orgasm approaching quickly. You try to warn him, managing to stutter out a few sounds before Cumming loudly into his mouth. He giggles as he licks his fingers and his lips. You feel your body quiver as you attempt to come down from your orgasm. 

As you finally felt yourself relax, you scream out as Michael fills you entirely. You weren’t expecting it, but it felt fucking good. He slowly slid in, looking at you with intense eyes, making sure you were ready. You nodded, but weren’t sure you really were. He suddenly was slamming into you, and you weren’t even able to comprehend the situation. You screamed out, but he didn’t slow down. You felt tears brim in your eyes and drip down your cheeks, at how good it felt. You went on like this, every second as intense as the next, before you finally screamed out as your final orgasm happened. He came soon after, moaning out your name. 

As you both collapsed together, there was a loud knock at the door, Michael groaned and rolled to his side, but I got up, taking the blanket and wrapping it around myself. You walked to the door and, surprise, surprise, Gavin and Meg were standing together in each other’s arms.   
“Ay! (Y/N)!” Gavin slurs “ ’Ello love. D’ya mind if we ave a quic kip on ya couch?” Meg seemed drunk, but not so much.   
“God, Gavin, are you fucking blind?” She asks, her words not as slurred. Gavin reassessed the situation and then ‘ohhhh’ing in realization.  
“Oh, gross, you and Michael shagged.” You laughed, pulling them inside  
“M’kay.” You start. “Two rules. No puking on the couch and no fucking on the couch.”  
With that you walked out and back into your room.   
“Fuck. Come here. Need the blanket.” You laughed, snuggling up beside him. He kisses your head and you both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, you check out my others. And yeah, just something I wrote ages ago and forgot to upload.


End file.
